


Playing Darts

by ablamarka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Walk Into A Bar, they're horny lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: Dear reader, in this story Alex and Lena run into each other in a bar, they're drunk and try to hide their attraction by playing darts. Of course they fail.(Sets place after 2x07)





	Playing Darts

Okay, so, picture this: Lena and Alex wanted to get drunk, so they went to this bar too fancy for Alex and too shabby for Lena, it was perfect, there was no way any of them would meet someone they know, right?

Well, sometimes lonely souls find each other.

The place was cool enough that everyone else in there were younger then them, besides the dance floor in the back an the mezzanine with some popular millennials of National city, there was a gigantic rectangular bar with hot bartenders serving cold drinks, stools were disposed around it and the sensual smokey vibe were even more complete with all the beautiful people walking around chatting and dancing. 

Of course none of that mattered for them.

They were there enough time to drink until they reached that point in which things feel too much, you know? Your pain is stronger and your loneliness feels heavier. The disgust Lena felt when that guy hit on her was certainly more intense than usual. She decided she would go to the bar downstairs, she stood up in a second and tought that if she decided to go out that night she would really see different people and get out of her confort zone, that was definedly the fouth glass of scotch speaking but she decided to listen anyway, why not?

So, picture this, these two woman were in the same bar facing each other, they sure didn't knew that. They were in opposite sides of the bar, drinking, thinking more than they should with less clarity than usual.

Alex was just thinking about leaving when in a fraction of second their eyes met.

You know those momentos where you wonder if the other person really saw you? If you really have to go and make small talk? That questioning, but Lena, - always so polite, isn't she? - smiled a bit and greeted Alex with a nod, she smiled back and before they knew the staring was over and the vision was again filled by waiters coming and going.

"Was that weird?" They questioned for a while, but I won't make you wonder. It was weird.

The two of them are usually used to see each other in controlled situations only, Kara's house, game nights, sometimes they had Girl's nights and Sam would join them, but that was it, even in the middle of a crisis they felt more comfortable than now, especially because they knew the role they were supposed to play in those situations. Kara's sister, Kara's best friend; the bad ass secret agent, the powerful CEO, but right now they had no idea what the protocol was.

Alex wondered if she was supposed to go there and at least say hi to the other woman, that was the most polite thing to do, and she was just about to leave anyway, she could do that before going home.

She made all the way over Lena's side of the bar and just when she was a meter away she realized the ceo might be waiting for someone, or maybe she was already accompanied. Well, now was too late for that, she was already too close to back off. Lena felt someone's presence near her and was ready to refuse any kind of proposition that usually followed an approach in a bar.

\- Hi. - Alex said in the most unconfortable way she had said something in a long time - I tough I would stop by and say hi before I go. - pause - So, - pause - hi.

Can you imagine being a babbling mess like that?

\- Hi. - Lena smiled, well she showed a smile because she was actually hiding the laugh the wanted. It was fun to see Agent Danvers like that - Are you already going?

Dear reader, just picture the situation, you're drunk, lonely and haven't had sex in two months, you go to a bar and Lena Luthor (have you seen those eyes?), that was also more drunk than you've ever seen, asked if you're already leaving. Of course you have the option to say "Yes, see you some other day" however, you don't say that, your body just agrees and Alex is not different from that.

\- I can stay a little more. - she answered not even sure if the question as actually a request for her to stay.

Lena showed her a full smile, a life saver smile.

Let's go through Lena's mind for a second.

She went to the bar because she was bored, and during her whole life she felt bored so many times and for so many reasons, tonight was just another one of those. What she didn't expect was to see Agent Dancers in there, she was surprised when their eyes met over the bar but she also felt a wam feeling that she didn't know how to respond to. She questioned herself wether or not she should go and talk to Alex. What would she say? It's not like she was used to have deep meaningful conversations with the woman. G.I. Danvers was faster than her, before she could finish her tought Alex was just by her side.

She was caught by surprise by the disappointed feeling she had when Alex said she was leaving, just a two second long interaction already got her used to the presence of someone else. 

She did decided to come to this bar after feeling lonely.

\- Good. - she smiled after telling the truth, she was happy that Alex decided to stay a little longer, if she was sober she would probably be able to hide that, but right now it felt a little impossible; especially with trained brown eyes now so close and staring so temptatious at her.

\- I didn't tought I would ever seen you in here. - Alex said with furrowed eyebrows.

\- And why is that? - Lena couldn't help but smile. What was going on with her?

\- You're always busy or late to be somewhere else. Didn't tought you would have the time to go out. - she said while trying to make eye contact with the waiter. That gave Lena enough room to stare at her features without being noticed. That was one of her oldest habits, she would look at you and memorize all the secrets and little details that go unnoticed usually. 

Alex looked tired and unsure of something, maybe being there in her company or maybe being there at all.

\- Well, I needed a drink. - she touched the glass and felt Alex's look on her - And i didn't wanted t drink alone in my place.

\- I know exactly how you feel. - they moved their glasses together for a toast, both of them surprised with the honesty that was set between them.

And so they talk.

Alex started to tell Lena about her day to fill the silence but the story got lost when she remembered how much details she would have to leave behind, fortunately the green eyes woman also had a story to tell about her day, a reunion with Maxwell Lord. 

They had so much to talk about that.

And they did.

In the middle of laughs, light touched, lingering looks and a few more empty glasses Alex forgot she was going home, and Lena decided to order a couple of shots.

It could be a good or a bad idea, it all depended in the point of view.

They took shots and that's when it begun.

The two women were aware who they were drinking with, they were hot and have noticed that about each other, that's what I'm saying.

And the shots set those thoughts free, the look Alex gave Lena lasted a little longer when she dared the competitive woman to drink one more shot.

\- Are you trying to get me drunk, Agent? - It was a nice provocation, calling Alex by her title, it was impersonal enough for them to distance tonight from any other meeting they've had.

\- If that was my goal it would be complete a couple shots ago. - Alex laughed seeing Lena's offended face after finishing the glass.

\- We have more fun when we're drunk, so i guess that's okay. - as she said that Lena held her head with her hand, her left elbow was on the counter and she had a full vision of her company.

\- I can think of some fun activities we can do without alcohol. - Alex bit her lip and looked from Lena's exposed neck to her blushing cheeks.

Alex got Lena speechless. The green eyes looked anywhere but the woman in front of them, Lena didn't know what to say and that was something she wasn't used to.

\- You want to share some of those activities? - now it was Alex's turn to be speechless.

\- Well, do you like playing pool? 

That was the first thing that came in Alex's mind (the first PG rated thing that came in Alex's mind) but also the worst thing she could say. 

Pool was a instant reminder of Maggie for her, she liked to think she was over her but some things remained in the memory. And she tought about her ex fiancee sooner that night, as soon as she sat in the other side of the bar, she couldn't help but think that if she and Maggie hadn't broken up she wouldn't feel the loneliness she was getting used to.

\- It's been years since I've played pool. - Lena answered still in a flirting tone, having no idea what was going on in the other woman's mind.

\- We could change that, but I don't think they have one in here. - Alex looked around and ecided to come back to the present moment. She finished the liquid in her glass, that would help her clean her mind.

\- No, but they do have darts up stairs. - she was regretted in the second she finished, she was awful at darts.

\- You don't want to play darts with me, I'm too good at it.

\- I may or may not be terrible at darts.

Alex's face went dead serious, Lena was instantly worried she have done something wrong or that Alex suddenly changed her mind about being there with her.

The word "Luthor" was flashing in her had the entire time she was around Alex in all moments, not only there, but being closer to the Danvers Girls and talking like they were somewhat friends made her feel more worried. 

Worried Alex would remember her family killed thousands of people and her mother had just kidnapped her father and stand up at any second and leave her there.

And she couldn't even blame her for doing that.

But she didn't.

Instead she said.

\- You're not good at darts. - The serious face and the worried face stared at each other - Have I finally found something Lena Luthor is not good at?

\- Fuck... - she breathed out relieved - I was scared of what you were going to say. - Alex laughed at her and Lena gave a light slap at her arm.

\- How about I teach you? - she suggested.

\- You're drunk. 

\- I'm not! - Alex moved away too fast and lost her balance almost falling, if it wasn't for Lena's hand reaching for hers and holding her in place. - Okay, I am. - that made them both laugh.

\- How about I teach you? - she asked again looking straight into Lena's eyes, while their hands were still linked together.

They reached the point that they wouldn't even pretend the attraction wasn't real.

They both knew and could feel that.

They had both turned in the stool some minutes ago so now they were falling each other and Lena wasn't hiding the fact that she was deliberated staring at Alex's lips while thinking about the question.

\- Are you a good teacher? - Lena was starting to enjoy the shy smile Alex had in her face every time she teased her, however Agent Danvers was a good player too and that smile was always gone very fast with some provocative answer.

\- Only with well behaved students.

\- I promiss I won't cause any trouble. - Alex's lips were so close, she could just reach them in less than a second. No, she couldn't.

Alex wanted it so bad, but she wasn't sure if that was just the liquor speaking.

That had so many meanings, it could be just a part of their little roleplay nut it was also what went through Alex's mind every time she tought about closing the distance between them.

Lena was trouble.

\- You shouldn't make promesses you can't keep, you know? - Alex stood up, the starring as too intense, she had lost all her protective shield for Lena - Will you lead the way?

Lena nodded and held Alex's hand escorting them upstairs, they made their way between the people dancing on the dance floor, the security in the bottom of the stairs didn't even hesitated before allowing them both to enter the most private part of the club.

The warm in their hands felt almost familiar and when they reached the small round table with high sits near the dartboard they knew it was time to let go but there was no excuse to do that anymore. As soon as they reach the table a young and good looking man came in their direction with a couple of different drinks serving them with a flirting smile.

\- Show me your talents. - Lena sked after taking a sip of her drink.

Alex smiled and suddenly felt a little unsure, she wouldn't know where to hide if she missed this. She glanced at her new friend in the seat, watching every move she made.

She picked the three darts stucked in very different places of the board, all very far from the red dot in the middle, the person that played before her clearly wasn't a pro. As she was taking some distance from the wall she gained ger confidence again.

Come on, have you seen her shoot?

The first dart was thrown exactly in the middle of the red dot.

She haven't turned to see Lena's face but sh knew the CEO was surprised.

Once she got the first one right the following two were just a formality, of course she got them right too and she shot them so fast Lena was kind od confused which was each one since the three of them had hit the same perfect spot.

Now that she was done, she turned to Lena and took a step in her direction with a smug. Lena's mouth was hanging, what the hell?

\- That was... - Lena was surprised, of course she already expected Alex to be good at that, she had seen her shoot a man with no hesitation and that was impressive enough, but she had also seen Alex take almost ten shots that night.

\- Your turn. - she said as she brought the darts to Lena, that still looked quite surprised, that was exactly the reaction she expected.

\- There's no way I'm going after that. - Lena had a nervous smile on her face that only a couple of people in her life had seen.

Alex took her hand and made her get up reluctant.

\- You can do this, go ahead.

Alex sat on the stol and stared a her company.

Lena didn't even knew what to do with her dart when Alex gave it to her. She divided her look between the woman and the little object in her hand.

\- I can see the mechanisms turning.- Alex laughed and Lena shot her a disturbed look.

\- Okay, just concentrate. - Alex couldn't just sit there and watch, she did promised to help Lena. - focus on the red dot in the middle, that is the target. - Lena rolled her eyes as Alex explained.

\- I might be drunk and might be seeing two targets, but I know what a target is. - Alex couldn't help but laugh at Lena's annoyed voice.

\- Just try it.

Lena rolled her eyes again and tuned to the board, she tried o imitate Alex's body when she was doing the same but she was sure she was not even close to the right position, she took a deep breath and threw the dart.

The dart was about 10 inches away from the middle, all the way to the left side and, honestly, looked like it was about to fall out of the board.

\- It wasn't that bad. - Alex said as Lena was still staring at the wall, seeming defeated.

\- Good teachers don't lie to their students. - she said as she turned to Alex and headed back to the table.

\- What are you doing? You can't give up. - Alex said taking the drink out of her hand and linking their hands together. - One more try?

Here's one thing that you probably already know: Lena was really competitive and she hated losing, but at this moment it was more than that. She and Alex had set the entire night on this nonstop provocations that were only fun because them both had the perfect answer.

Right now she felt like she was out of the game.

Alex's eyes stared at hers so deep that she wished she wasn't that drunk so she could remember exactly how it felt like in the morning.

These eyes, they made ger feel like drowning, like sinking deep down into the ocean and she wasn't sure she wanted to come back.

That was the effect of Alex's look on her. Like drowning; and finding out what's under the sea feels more real than the hot sand.

She didn't wanted to go back to the superficie, but she knew she would have to.

\- Alex... - she started unsure - Can we not tell Kara about tonight?

That was the superficie.

\- That you can't play darts? - Alex joked, but knew exactly what Lena was talking about.

Lena kept staring at her completely ignoring the joke.

Alex was so unconfortable talking about this, she's been trying to let go of Kara the entire night. What was happening right now would never happen in any other situation, especially if Kara was involved in it.

Mostly because they wouldn't be this drunk and Kara wouldn't let them feel lonely as they were when they arrived, but also because Kara was the reality, was the everyday, and they knew that they were far from that.

A friendship between Lena and Kara was already hard to imagine but between Lena and Alex? That was just delusional.

\- It will be between us. - they nodded knowing what that meant. - I said I would teach you, come on. - Alex tried again.

By now, they were so comfortable with each other that even tho Lena knew just how bad she would be, she couldn't help but try once. It wasn't normal for her to do something just because it was fun, especially if it included her being vulnerable in front of someone. 

\- You'll have to stop laughing and keep your breath steady. Focus on the targed.

I think it is a nice idea to describe their positions on this scene, specially if you're ever interested in playing darts. Which I'm sure you are.

Lena had her body exactly in front of the board, Alex led her to be in the right position, with the right side of her body facing the wall. Her hands were on Lena's waist and the other led her arm to be on the exact height it was supposed to be for the perfect shot.

Alex moved her left hand to Lena's stomach, making sure that the woman kept her breathing calm, and she had no idea how hard that was.

\- Close your left eye, and lift your hand until the dart is covering the target.

Lena lifted her arm a little and closed her eye just like she was told to do, Alex's right hand followed hers and just like that their bodies were completely connected.

\- The pressure is the hardest thing to get right, ok? - Alex's mouth was just behind her ear, she was speaking low and calmly trying not to disconcentrate Lena but she was only making it worst. - Take a deep breath and throw it in the second you exhale. You get it? - Lena nodded slowly and Alex could feel her breath. 

Neither of them moved a single millimeter, as Lena felt Alex's respiration in her neck, her eyes left the board and looked at the woman's face, closer than has ever been.

\- Let's make a bet. - she said not moving a inch, her voice was a drunk whisper, the alcohol in her voice made Alex feel even more filled by the moment and Lena's devious smile was not any help. - If I lose, I'll buy the next round. - Alex's mouth had a bit open, hypnotized by the green eyes so close and so fixated on her. - But if I get it right, you kiss me.

Lena Luthor was like a wizard's watch moving from one side to the other, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her and at the same time she was taken to another dimension. She had ever though she would be in this situation with her, but right now she was so hypnotized that she didn't know how to leave, she didn't even wanted to leave, and that was something to worry about.

But not now.

Alex bit her own lip and nodded silently.

Lena focused on the target, took a deep breath and shot the dart.

Now she had another reason to get this one right, as she prepared to the show neither one of them moved, not even a inch, their bodies remained in the same place. Alex looked at Lena's concentrated face instead of the wall.

The dart was thrown and they both looked at it as soon as it hit the board.

\- I guess I'm paying our drinks. - Lena said with a nervous smile.

The bet was only made because she really thought there was a chance she got that one right. Now she was just humiliated in two different ways.

Alex let go of her waist and she instantly missed it. She watched as the agent took a few steps towards the board.

Lena haven't had the chance to see Alex's face after she missed the shot, she had n idea if she was disappointed or glad that she missed.

Her eyes continued following the woman, Alex went straight for the dart she had just thrown, she pulled it fast and pinned it back at he board, except this time the dart was exactly in the middle of the red dot.

She kept looking at Alex.

Alex turned back her body to a now very confused Lena Luthor.

\- What are you talking about? - she said pretending nothing happened.

\- Alex... - Lena laughed.

\- You're a natural. - her exaggerated surprised look only made Lena laugh even more. Alex slowly got closer to her, looking straight in her eyes, Lena couldn't help but smile.

\- Alex, you don't have to do this. - Lena bit her lip as Alex got close enough to hold her by her waist, her hands immediatly reached for Alex's arms and the contact felt more right than everything she have done in a long time.

They stared at each other and wished they were more drunk. Right now they felt, they remembered, they expected a little too much than they should for it to mean nothing.

\- I think you just found out a new talent.

Alex's lips and drunk breath were a second away fom her, closer than has been the whole night. The agent wanted this, she reached a moment she couldn't contain herself and she knew lena also wanted this. She wouldn't make the bet if shedidn'r, but it was before that, it was more than that. It was the touch, the eyes, the voice, the proximity. 

The game was on its way to a end.

The encounter was fast, Alex reached for her lips n a single movement or else she would lose the courage. Her hands remained in Lena's hips, bringing their bodies closer, not letting one empty inch between them. Lena's hands wennt straight to the other woman's neck, she held Alex and controled the kiss in a way there wa no doubt she would. Her thumb brushed Alex's cheek, but her other fingers mixed with her hair, the movement of passion and caring was just a reflex of the relationship they both initiated this night.

However, the great climax of this moment, the epitome of this kiss was on their lips. They felt right and they felt home, it was temptative at first, it was a risk, and as Lena's lips reacted opening and deepening the kiss, it was a risk worthy taking. Their mouths opened and closed tasting each other, Alex's lips parted one more time as Lena's tongue entered them giving new sensations for both of them. It was not what they expected.

Of course it was hot, tasted like alcohol, felt like preliminaries and smelled like scotch and a night club, but it was also way, and in more than one way it felt like something that wouldn't end tonight.

Alex slightly bit Lena's lower lip and held it between her teeth, their eyes met, Alex released Lena's mouth then brought her hand to the woman's chin and gave a light kiss on her lips.

The game was finally over. There was no left dart to throw.

They stared at each other and had no idea what to do next.

Lena's fingers continued to stroke Alex's hair, near to her neck, but still, they had no idea what followed that. Alex's panoramic view saw one of the waiters approaching them and separated their bodies still not letting go of Lena's waist.

\- Do you need a drink? - The control freak, powerful CEO, probably dominatrix, asked reluctat with a husky unstable voice.

\- Sure. - Alex answered smiling trying not to be a idiot and laugh.

Lena nodded and walked her way to the table, only to have Alex pushing her by the hand and meeting her lips again.

Alex held Lena's face with both hands, she needed to know that the kiss wasn't just begginers luck and a first time thing, she needed the answer even tho she would have no idea what to do with this.

Lena grabbed Alex's jacket and smiled between the kiss, their mouths parted and they continued to smile at each other.

The short haired woman narrowed her eyes and locked their lips again, that was a situation none of them could think of when they left their houses at the beggining of the evening, the highest expectation they had was to get drunk and not throw up too much when they arrived home, never crossed their minds that they would not only run into each other but find themselves in each other. Lena threw her arms over Alex's shoulders and, as cliche as it may sound, everything around them was just a blur.

The kiss, the touches, the warmth, the tastes, they all started to get lost, their hot breaths melted every wall that existed, Alex's lips on Lena's neck and their hands now travelling further into their bdies left them no choice but leave.

Lena's private driver was already outside and they didn't even realized the steps they were taking (physical and emotional ones), they were just being led by desire, connection and loneliness.

In the car, Alex's hands made their way through Lena's legs and thights, before she could kneel down and give Lena everythig she deserved right there, the driver announced they arrived. Alex somehow, between having Lena's lips on he neck and hands under her shirt, managed to give him her address.

They were rushing, their hands were all over the place and they desired each other's bodies in a way no elevator make out could handle. Lena and Alex waited for this the whole night, from the first flirty comment to the second before they kissed. Alex pressed Lena's body between her and the elevaor wall, she held the CEO hands above them and kissed from her ear lobe to her chest, Lena moaned her name and moved her hands begging for control even tho she knew there was no point fighting Alex, that was so much stronger than her.

She haven't even taken off one piece of clothes but she was already begging for relief.

\- Don't leave a mark. - Lena said between a loud moan that she couldn't supress. Alex smiled while kissing her neck and then replaced it for her lips.

Right now, I must add, neither one wanted to say, they might not even realize that now, but they were starting to get addicted to each other. How could it be so new, but already feel like home? Was it Lena's need to find a home? Or was it Alex's need to create her own?

The elevator doors opened and Alex released her hands, Lena's instantly used them to pull Alex even closer, they were so lost in each other that the doors begin closing while they were distracted. Alex quickly left the kiss and held the elevator, not letting go of Lena's waist.

They walked side by side until they reached the inside of Alex's apartment, as soon as they were finally alonne, Lena pushed the agent against the wall and kissed her senseless while working on her belt.

\- Are you in a rush? - Alex mocked her in the middle of the kiss.

\- Shut up, Danvers. - Lena shot her an annoyed look and Alex forgot everything else in her life just by having those beautiful green eyes starring at her.

By the time they reached the bed they bot had already orgasmed twice, and that would never be enough. Except now, they were calmer, they had the excitation but they weren't out of breath and that changed the dynamic.

Alex threw Lena in the bed and stood there, they were both completely naked, their hair was absolutely a mess and were covered in sweat, she stared Lena's body and started to lean in, slowly, she kept getting closer and Lena would not move one inch her breathh was steady and her eyes followed every movement Alex made. Placing her hands in the bed in each side of the CEO body, next to her shoulders, she leaned in until her face was close to Lena's chest that the woman would feel her breath but not close enough to touch.

The older Danvers took a deep breath; Lena smelled like sex and alcohol but she also smelled like some flower that Alex would never identify and vanilla, she left a soft kiss just between her breasts and she felt the shivers in Lena's skin.

Lena had no idea what Alex intended to do, she was torned between pulling the woman's hair and leading her head to her pussy so she could orgasm again as quick as possible or letting Alex tak her time, kiss every single part of her body and fuck her slowly.

With all the patience of the world, Alex made her way up to Lena's face with soft kissed and small bites, the moans almost inaudible would only made her go slower, with her lips brushing Lena's lips she asked:

\- How drunk are you?

That was the final question. That could be the end, or the possibility of a beggining, but neither of them would think that far.

Lena wasn't drunnk anymore, she was definetely dizzy, she felt like she was out of reality and she could almost feel the endorfin in her veins. However, she wasn't sure if that was because of the alcohol or just a reaction to having Alex so close to her – and having Alex kneeled on the floor with two fingers inside her, tongue pressing her clit while she tried to balance just twenty minutes ago.

She might feel like she was drunk, but she wasn't, she wouldn't like to Alex and she knew Alex wouldn't continue this is she wasn't able to consent.

But saying she was sober would have too many meanings and she would have to be drunk to face them.

\- I'm not.

She took a risk.

She threw a dart.

Alex kissed her. Slow, passionate, deep. It almost felt like something real. She held Alex's face and tangled one leg with alex's, she craved for contact, she wanted to feel.

Something. 

Anything.

Especially, Alex.

The agent needed to know if this was a druk mistake or just a very stupid thing.

In the middle of the kiss all of her worries were gone.

...

In the middle of the night Lena was gone.

Alex woke up alone.

The hangover was already expected, the empty bed should have been too.

Nevertheless, she knew the hangover would be gone soon, but there was always a new game of darts to play.

**Author's Note:**

> this couple is amazing, i'd love to write more abt them. if you have any requests find me on:  
> umpotedesonhos.tumblr.com  
> @ablamarka  
> thanks for reading and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
